North Vision Song Contest 5
, Denmark |presenters = TBA |conductor = |director = |host = |opening = |interval = |map year = 5 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Countries that have selected their participant | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #FFC20E | tag3 = Former participants |entries = 48 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA |windance = |pre =}} North Vision Song Contest 5, often referred to as NVSC 5 will be the 5th edition of the North Vision Song Contest, taking place in October 2013 in Denmark. Location :For further information see Aarhus or Århus is the second-largest city in Denmark. The principal port of Denmark, Aarhus is on the east side of the peninsula of Jutland in the geographical centre of Denmark. Aarhus is the seat of the council of Aarhus municipality with 319,094 inhabitants and 256,018 (1 January 2013) in the inner urban area. According to Aarhus municipality, the "Greater Aarhus" area has a population of about 1.25 million people. The city claims the unofficial title "Capital of Jutland". Aarhus is the main and biggest city in the East Jutland metropolitan area (Danish: Byregion Østjylland), which is a co-operation in eastern Jutland with 17 municipalities. With more than 1.2 million people living in the East Jutland metropolitan area it represents approximately 23% of the population of Denmark. Aarhus has the second-largest urban area in Denmark after Copenhagen. The city lies roughly at the geographical centre of Denmark on the peninsula of Jutland. Forests reach from the south into the city to within a kilometre (0.6 mi) of the city centre, because the city has grown around the forest, and some forest areas are completely surrounded by the city, such as Riis Skov. The city is built mostly around the harbour, which is predominantly industrial, although a large recreational marina is situated south of it as an extension. Bidding phase The bidding phase started on 13 September 2013. and joined the phase with and respectively. It was rumored that the capital, , would not join the bidding phase. However it was revealed on 19 September 2013 that Copenhagen entered the phase with the largest venue of Denmark, the . The would be the venue to be added for Copenhagen but withdrew due to the . The and the located in and respectively, also entered the phase on 19 September 2013. Copenhagen placed another bid with , the venue that will host the . Even though it was announced that the venue would not be able to host, at the end it entered the bid. The submissions for placing bids on hosting the contest closed on 23 September 2013. On 24 September, was announced as the host city along with the logo and the theme of the edition. Participating countries Returning artists *Lenka represented the Czech Republic in the second edition but failed to qualify *Sharon den Adel, the vocalist of Within Temptation, represent Luxembourg in the fourth edition and ended 19th in the final. Semi-finals The semi-final allocation took place on 5 October, in Herning. Semi-final 1 Belgium, Bulgaria and Slovakia will vote in this semi-final. Norway got the wildcard of the semi-final. Semi-final 2 Denmark and France will vote in this semi-final. The United Kingdom got the wildcard of the semi-final. Finalists Controversies * : On 27 September, the winner of the Finnish selection was announced. However, the winner wasn't eligible to participate in the contest as she was only 14 years old. It was later decided by the Finnish broadcaster that Jenni Vartiainen, who finished fourth in the selection, would represent the country with the song "En haluu kuolla tänä yönä". * : Italy withdrew from the competition a few hours after the sneak peek of Italy's region was posted and cited bad comments about the song as the reason. After several talks with NBU, Italy decided to stay in the competition. * : After the winning song was confirmed, RTL has been criticized and received mixed feedback from the Luxembourgish Northfans. After a meeting of the RTL heads, it was decided to keep the song in the competition. Withdrawing countries * : On October 3rd, it was said that Bosnia-Herzegovina will actually skip the 5th edition. * : On September 16th, Hungary announced that they will not be in NVSC 5. They decided that financially, it wasn't possible. Hungary has said however that a return in NVSC 6 is highly possible. * : On September 14th, Iceland stated that due to lack of budget and time, Iceland will take a break from North Vision. They stated however a return in NVSC 6 is likely. * : Malta confirmed that they will not be in NVSC 5. They stated that poor results and lack of interest was the reason for their decision. Category:Editions